Atention of Idol
by Niichimi
Summary: "Kau tak membutuhkan sebuah keraguan, buang hal itu jauh-jauh. Disini hanya ada kepercayaan akan harapan dan masa depanmu!" -Rin bingung, apa susahnya jadi seorang idol? [AU! Sly!Rin, Themprament!Len ]
1. Prolog Step

"Kau tak membutuhkan sebuah keraguan, buang hal itu jauh-jauh. Disini hanya ada kepercayaan akan harapan dan masa depanmu!"

 _Chara: Rin/Len K_

 _Disclaimer : Yamaha and Crypton Future Media (c) Vocaloid_

 _I just take a pleasure for this fic c:_

 _Warning ! Ooc , Au, Typo(s), dan banyak kesalahan lainnya dalam penulisan EYD._

 _Don't Like, Don't Read, dan dengan begitu tolong click tombol [x] dipojokan sana, atau tombol back terdekat c:_

* * *

Gadis itu mendongak, melihat sekilas poster yang tertempel di hadapannya sebelum mendesah pelan, tangannya memperbaiki dasi kupu-kupu miliknya, mencoba membuat dirinya rileks.

"Okey, ini akan berhasil."

Dia tersenyum, tangannya teracung, tidak peduli bahwa beberapa orang melihatnya dengan tertawa. Lucu sekali melihat gadis berrambut _honey blonde_ itu berbicara sendiri sambil mengacungkan tangan tinggi.

Apalagi dengan kostum _sweet loli-_ nya yang semain membuatnya terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan.

Rambutnya tertiup angin musim panas, ia tersenyum lebih lebar.

"Kali ini, aku pastikan kau akan melihat kearahku..." senyumnya tadi berubah

menjadi seringai kecil, "... Len Kagamine."

Lantas ia membuka pintu dihadapannya, hingga berdecit dan memperlihatkan apa yang ada di sana.

Cahaya lampu sorot.

 _Light stick_ yang teracung warna warni...

... dan teriakan para gadis.

Ini akan lebih mudah dari yang ia perkirakan.

* * *

Dia tersenyum, salju pertama musim dingin menyentuh pipinya, tepat saat seorang laki-laki datang menginjak rumput-rumput kering yang meranggas menantikan musim dingin.

"Rin _-chan_ , kau sudah lama menunggu?"

Dengan polosnya laki-laki kecil itu berbicara kepadanya, tersenyum. Syal merahnya melilit tak teratur, gadis ini berani menebak bahwa ia datang dengan terburu-buru. Nafasnya juga sedikit terengah, dengan mendekat dan menarik syal laki-laki itu, gadis ini menghela nafas.

"Len- _chan_ berapa kali aku katakan, gunakan syalmu dengan rapi," ia bersungut, mengembungkan pipi sedikit kesal. Entah dimana bagian yang salah, namun gadis ini tetap merasa sedikit kesal, oh mungkin karena dia datang dengan sedikit berantakan. Sedangkan dia sangat-tolong ditekankan-tidak suka sesuatu seperti itu. Ia menyukai kerapian. Mungkin karena itu ia terpilih menjadi ketua kerapian di kelas.

(Yang sedikit membuatnya bingung. Apa lah tugas bagian kerapian jika semua temannya selalu datang dengan pakian rapi dan cengiran nakal setiap bertemu dengannya.)

"Baiklah maafkan aku."

Laki-laki itu tertawa. Semburan merah tipis menghiasi pipinya.

"Jadi... kenapa kau memanggilku kesini." Gadis itu mengernyit, sedikit menjauh menatap laki-laki ini penasaran.

Ah, iya, laki-laki itu hampir lupa, kini ia terdiam, tawanya beberapa saat lalu seakan terbang terbawa angin, menatap mata _shappier_ dihadapannya yang menunggu jawabannya.

Padahal ia sudah berlatih berulang-ulang tapi kenapa tetap susah untuk mengatakannya.

"Len _-chan_?"

Laki-laki ini mengerjab tersentak, dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya ia menghela nafas. Urusan perasaan nanti biarlah ia yang akan mengaturnya, tapi saat ini gadis ini harus mengetahuinya.

"A- ku..." iya menghela nafas (lagi).

Gadis ini terdiam ronaan merah telah menghiasi wajahnya, menebak apa yang akan laki-laki ini katakan. Iya tersenyum. Utophia yang begitu tinggi.

"Aku?"

"Aku akan pindah ke Tokyo, ja-jadi ini perpisana. Selamat tinggal!"

Dengan begitu laki-laki itu berbalik pergi, meninggalkan gadis ini yang menatap bingung. Dan ternganga kaget.

"Eh? Tu-tunggu Len _-chan_?!"

* * *

Tuk!

Sekelebat ingatan masa lalu itu begitu saja melewati pikirannya, hampir membuatnya lupa akan dirinya sendiri andaikan saja kepala gadis ini tidak terantuk _light stick_ di hadapannya, ia meringis. Sambil menyibak kerumunan ia mencoba mendekati panggung meraih angin sebagai gapaian.

"Kenapa ramai sekali." Satu helaan nafas meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya, bahkan untuk melihat ke depan ia susah. Satu helaan nafas kembali meluncur.

Jujur saja dengan tinggi tubuh yang hanya 157 cm dan setelah beberapa tahun tidak bertambah sedikit pun, tentu saja puluhan manusia yang memenuhi podium di depannya ini akan mudah sekali mendorongnya ke belakang. Terhempas kerumunan.

Padahal sebelum 'seseorang itu' muncul sebagai penutup pertunjukan ia harus mampu berdiri di tempat yang strategis. Ini bagian dari rencananya yang harus di jalankan. Dan harus berhasil.

Entah kenapa sebuah seringai tipis menghiasi bibirnya.

Ini sudah ia rencanakan matang-matang dari beberapa bulan lalu, tepat saat ia mendengar berita bahwa laki-lai itu akan mengadaan konser di Kyoto.

 **Whaaa...!**

Kerumunan mulai berteriak senang, suara _fans girl_ yang begitu tinggi menyambut idola mereka, berjingkrak senang, mebuat gadis ini ikut senang.

Setidaknya saat mereka berjingkak jalan menuju panggung lebih terbuka lebar. Ia tertawa jahat. Berterimakasih untuk ukuran mungil tubuhnya yang kecil-dan kadang di umpatnya-karna mampu menyusup dengan baik.

Lagu pelan terdengar dari puluhan _sound system_ yang berjejer di setiap penjuru serti mengurung mereka, lagu yang benar-benar dikenalnya, Spice. Lagu dengan MV _adult_ yang sedang _booming_ dan menjadi top 1 dalam rank lagu terbaik di tempatnya. Bertahan hingga seminggu terakhir.

Ia bingung kenapa lagu itu begitu digemari.

Baiklah lupakan, sekarang ia sudah berada di depan panggung, terhimpit diantara gadis-gadis yang menggerakkan _light stick_ mereka dan berteriak keras.

"Len-sama!"

"Kyaaa~~"

Dan sebagainya ia hanya menggelindingkan mata malas.

Saat rytme itu telah berhenti, dari balik panggung seorang pemuda dengan style yang diyakini begitu mencolok, berlari kecil menyambut tepuk tangan ramai dan teriakan-teriakan yang ada, tersenyum sedikit. Menambah teriakan dari para gadis, kemudian bernyanyi.

Itu dia.

Gadis ini mendongak.

Itu laki-laki itu, akhirnya setelah sekian lama ia mampu melihatnya, lagi. Ia sedikit meghela nafas. Walau dalam tempat yang berbeda, tapi tak apalah, nanti, ia yakin. Setelah semua ini, ia dan laki-laki itu akan berdiri di tempat yang sama.

Saat tangan-tangan ikut terulur menyambut harapan agar sang idola menggenggamnya, gadis ini dengan senang hati mengulur tangannya juga, menyakinkan bahwa laki-laki itu akan ikut menyalaminya. Ia tersenyum.

Plack!

Tangan laki-laki itu menepuknya, gadis itu tersenyum (lagi).

Lagu disana mulai mencapai akhirnya, gadis ini mendongak tanpa perlu berfikir dua kali untuk menggenggam tangan sang idola, menariknya. membuat laki-laki itu terkejut, hampir terjatuh. Namun refleks yang bagus mendorong kebelakang tubuhnya, menarik gadis tersebut hingga mampu menaiki panggung yang hanya sedadanya, terjatuh diatas sang idol, meringis.

Sejenak tiba-tba, kerumunan terdiam, kaget dengan aksi gadis nekat ini. Malah balik berbisik-bisik bingung, berbeda dengan gadis ini yang tertawa. Tangannya berada di antara kepala sang idol.

"Si-sia-"

Keamanan, sudah mulai mendatanginya, mencoba menyelamatkan sang idol dari seorag gadis _freak_ yag tiba-tiba muncul.

Namun sebelum mereka sampai untuk menahan si _freak_ ini, ia malah berdiri, baju _sweet loli pink_ yag sengaja di gunakannya untuk hari ini bergerak mengikutinya yang berdiri menunjuk kearah laki-laki ini, lantas menatapnya tajam.

"Len Kagamine, dengarkan aku. Aku akan mengalahkanmu bersiaplah!" Dengan keras berteriak sebelum berbalik dan berkata lantang. Diatara ratusan _light stick_ yang berpendar. Dan tatapan aneh para penonton.

"Dan kalian semua penonton di dorm ini menjadi saksinya, aku akan mejadi idol terkenal dan mengalahkannya, Seorang Len Kagamine. Dan menjadi yang paling terkenal."

Ia berbalik, menatap remeh laki-laki itu yag entah kenapa balik menatapnya aneh.

Kerumunan hanya terdiam, kemudian mulai berbisik.

Malam itu, konser terbesar di Kyoto berakhir dengan seorang gadis aneh yang mengaku akan mengalahkan sang idol terkenal saat itu. Dengan segala tatapan aneh dan cemooh dari para fans sang idol, ia tetap berdiri angkuh, tersenyum sinis.

Mulai dari itu sebuah perjuangan akan di pertaruhkan, oleh seorang gadis aneh berbaju sweet loli pink, freak. Yang siap menjadi artis

.

.

.

PROLOG END


	2. Step 2: Enchounter, Hi Kagamine!

Rin mencoba untuk mengangguk, namun raut wajahnya tidak berubah. Hanya untuk beberapa detik tersenyum, lantas kembali terlihat cemberut.

"Kau tau, apa yang baru saja kau lakukan,"Seorang laki-laki berperawakan tinggi-dengan kemeja necis miliknya, dan rambut klimis yang tersisir rapi-memandangnya galak.

Dia hanya menunduk dengan sebuah dengusan. Laki-laki ini mengaku sebagai manajer dari laki-laki itu, yang sekarang sedang menenangkan pikirannya dengan beberapa es batu yang diletakkan di keningnya mencoba untuk tidak semakin mengacaukan suasana dengan amarahnya.

Biar ia sedikit bercerita kilas balik tadi.

* * *

Attention of Idol

(c) **Rilliant**

Disclaimer : **Vocaloid not mine c: , I just have this story**

Warning ! **Ooc , Au , Typo(s),Alur kecepetan, dan banyak kesalahan lainnya dalam penulisan EYD.**

Don't Like, Don't Read, dan dengan begitu tolong injak (?) tombol **[x]** dipojokan sana, atau tombol **back** terdekat c:

Step 2 : Enchounter, Hi Kagamine.

* * *

 _Jadi, seperti yang kalian tau. Setelah ia melakukan hal 'gila' tadi beberapa petugas akhirnya meringkusnya, dengan paksa. Membawanya yang memberontak menuju ke belakang panggung. Dimana disana ada seorang laki-laki dengan senyum mengembang namun terlihat menahan kedutan amarah di dahinya._

 _Menyapa 'hallo' dengan ramah. Lantas menariknya dengan tidak manusiawi. Menuju ruangan tatarias. Mendorongnya hingga terduduk di salah satu bangku rias. Menatapnya makin tajam._

 _"Kau.." dia menunjuk, menyipitkan mata, "...mengganggu! kau... kau tak tau apa yang kau lakukan. Huh?!"_

 _Rin menaikkan alis, "Apa?"_

 _Laki-laki itu menggeram, "Dengar anak muda. Gara-gara kelakuanmu konser ini jadi berantakan. Kau menghancurkan segalanya."_

 _Dengan segala cara laki-laki ini mencoba untuk menahan dirinya agar tidak terkuasa amarah._

 _"Jadi dengar, kau harus bertanggung jawab."_

 _"Hah? Tanggung jawab?!"_

 _Laki-laki berbaju necis tersebut mengangguk, dengan kakinya yang naik keatas kursi tempat gadis ini duduk, memandang tajam dengan tangan jempol yang menghadap ke bawah._

 _"Tentu saja, kau kira hanya dengan perkataan **maaf** semua mudah sekali selesai, jangan harap."_

 _Kemudian, laki-laki itu mengeluarkan_ smartphone _miliknya menekan sesuatu dengan cepat, seakan menghitung sesuatu._

 _"Biaya ini.. biaya itu.. kerusakan.. kegagalan.. semua menjari ratusan juta yen?!"_

 _Dia menodong gadis ini dengan smartphone miliknya, tepat saat seorang laki-laki datang. Tatapannya tajam, menyibak setiap sudut ruangan itu sebelum menemukannya. Dan dengan cepat melangkah kearah Rin, mendengus kasar._

 _"Kau.." itu terdengar seperti ia mencoba menghilangkan amarahnya yang terkumpul di ubun-ubun. Laki-laki ini mengerang, mendorong sang manager ke belakang lantas menarik kerah baju Rin, membuat gadis ini meringis, tercekik._

 _"Bodoh?! Kau kira apa yang baru kau lakukan!?"_

 _Dia mendorong pelan Rin, mendengus keras. Lihat seberapa marahnya ia. Dengan kasar menendang tiang penyangga baju-baju konser disana. Merubuhkan dua ... dalam sekejab. Gadis ini masih mengerjab._

 _Laki-laki itu mengerang menghempas tubuhnya ke sofa merah disana. Merampas bongkahan es yang tertutup sapu tangan dan entah sejak kapan ada di sana._

Nah begitulah ceritanya. Hingga sekarang dia dan laki-laki itu beserta manajernya masih berdiam diri daram _athmosfer_ kuat dan berat.

Sang manager berdiri dari duduknya mendekati gadis ini, kembali bertanya.

"Ku ulangi," dia menghela nafas, setidaknya sekarang ia merasa lebih baik setelah duduk beberapa saat.

"Kau tau apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?"

"Iya, aku mengerti. Dan mungkin disini kau lah yang tak mengeri, tentu aku melakuka itu untuk mengalahkannya."

Rin menyilangkan kaki, melipat tangannya di depan dada, melihat sinis kearah laki-laki itu dan tertawa.

Laki-laki disana malah mengerang.

"Bilang kepada gadis gila itu,"ia melempar kasar es yang tadi di pegangnya, kini menoleh untuk melihat gadis ini.

"Tanyakan berapa bayaran yang dinginkan, dan siapa yang mengirimnya. Berikan yang dia mau. Kemudian suruh untuk pergi sejauh mungkin dari media. Aku tak mau ini menjadi gosip bagus untuk para paparazi dan orang-orang yang haus akan berita di luar sana."

Ia melambaikan tangannya untuk laki-laki di sana.

Namun, berbeda dengan laki-laki berkemeja necis disana, Rin terdengar mendengus kesal. Ia berdiri dari tempatnya mendekati laki-laki ini berdecih saat si kemeja necis menghentikannya.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan," ia terlihat galak.

Rin hanya mengelindingkan mata, "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan ini tuan arogant."

Dengan kasar menendang kaki sang manager sehingga dia meringis terduduk. Lantas mendekati sang idol-yang menatapnya tajam-secara cepat menarik kerah bajunya berdecih.

"Dengar ya, aku hanya datang untuk mengatakan. Aku akan mengalahkanmu. Dan asal kan kau tau saja, tidak ada yang mengirimku ke tempa ini. Ini kemauanku. Dan juga..." ia keras mendorong sang idol, sebelum menendang sofa merah itu hingga sedikit berdecit. Sofa berat itu sedikit berpindah tempat dengan tendangan gadis berbaju _sweet_ loli ini.

"... aku tak membutuhkan apapun yang kau ucapkan tadi, bahkan saat paparazii disana mengejarku. Aku yakin tidak akan berpengaruh terhadap kepopuleranmu."

Kemudian Rin melangkah pergi, meninggalkan kedua orang ini dalam diam. Sebelum suara berdebum pintu yang di tutup kasar mengejutkan mereka.

Laki-laki idol disana sedikit berdecih.

"Gadis gila!"

* * *

 _Gadis itu menatap awan yang berlarian, membentuk berbagai macam bentuk yang membuatnya menatap tajam. Laki-laki di sampingnya hanya menengok dalam diam. Merasakan angin yang menerpa tubuh kecil mereka. Dan menerbangkan biji bunga dandelion jauh dihadapan mereka._

 _"Itu terlihat seperti mochi, "_

 _Gadis itu tertawa kecil, mengingat hewan peliharaannya manis di rumah yang bernama seperti makanan kesukaannya itu._

 _Laki-laki itu mengangguk._

 _Mencoba melihat kearah tunjukan gadis itu dengan memvisualisasikan kucing manis dengan bulu seputih kapas, yang sering mengeong dengan manja saat ia berkunjung ke rumah sang gadis._

 _"Dan itu seperti not lagu, " gadis itu bangun dari posisi nyamannya, tersenyum senang kearah lelaki dihadapannya tersebut. Walau tampilannya sedikit berantakan dengan rumput yang menempel di wajahnya, lelaki itu hanya menghela nafas dan tersenyum, "Benarkan.. Len... "_

"..."

Mata biru sejernih lautan musim panas itu menerawang dengan tajam, melihat kearah lorong yang begitu sepi. Dengan pelan ia melilitkan syal berwarna oranye miliknya dan menaikkan masker bermotif jeruk sehingga benar-benar membuatnya seperti orang aneh.

Padahal saat itu matahari masih bersinar terang, dan kenapa dia harus mengunakan syal musim dingin seperti orang bodoh. Rin tersenyum, karena ia yakin akan begitu menyebalkan keluar dari ruangan dengan baju _sweet_ loli kesayangannya itu, jadi setelah beberapa perbincangan hangat dengan sang idol dan manajernya gadis ini memutuskan untuk mengenakan baju sailor putih dengan garis kuning di leher dan dengan rok abu-abunya. Toh sekarang ia terlihat begitu berbeda dengan pakaian formal dan rambut yang digerai dengan tambahan jepit rambut dan pita kelinci. Tidak lagi dengan kepang menggemaskan dan topi kecil dengan dandanan pucat.

Rin menghela nafas dan kembali berjalan, yakin bahwa tidak akan ada orang yang mengetahui keberadaannya ia melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan santai.

Tak menduga bahwa seseorang dengan mata _teal-_ nya sedang mengawasi.

"Dia yang mengacaukan konser tadi. "Gadis itu mengangguk pelan, lantas untuk beberapa detik kemudian ia tersenyum manis dengan seringai iblis, "Menarik sekali. "

 **Deg**!

Rin mengerjab, tiba-tiba merasakan bulu kudunya merinding dan perasaan aneh menggelitiknya. Seperti sedang di awasi oleh seseorang. Dengan cepat ia berbalik, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa tak ada seorang pun di lorong itu. Ia menghela nafas.

"Tidak ada. " Ia meringis, mungkin hanya halusinasi, dengan cepat melintasi loby yang terlihat ramai, mencoba tak menarik perhatian.

"Gadis yang nekat. "

"Sepertinya ia gila. "

Beberapa bisikan membuat telinganya menajam. Rin mengerti apa tema menarik yang orang-orang tengah perbincangkan. Itu mengenai dirinya bukan, dalam balutan kostum loli manisnya dan telah mengacaukan konser seorang idol terkenal.

Ia tak peduli, dengan cueknya meninggalkan bangunan tersebut saat sengat matahari siang sedikit membuatnya menghela nafas.

Kadang ia berfikir matahari siang adalah yang terburuk. Saat orang-orang menginginkan sebuah hari yang menyenangkan dengan angin sepoi. Matahari bersinar begitu terang.

Mengingatkannya kepada seseorang.

Ia berdecih dan bergegas pergi.

* * *

"Aku suka teman yang nekat sepertimu. "

Temannya tertawa dengan kerasnya saat Rin dengan sibuk memotong telur miliknya menjadi dua bagian. Dengan senyum sedikit di paksakan gadis ini melihat kearah langit. Kebiasaan yang menyenangkan baginya melihat awan yang bergerak berlarian.

membentuk berbagai bentuk, hey lihat itu seperti bentuk kelinci!

"Menurutmu begitu? "

Gadis itu tak mengerti bagaimana gadis di sampingnya ini terlihat begitu senang dengan perilakunya-yang bagi orang lain-adalah hal bodoh dan menyebalkan.

Ditatapnya sepatu miliknya yang digoyangkan pelan, membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang _melancholic_ yang menyedihkan.

"Ayolah Rin, mana kesenanganmu. Menguap bersama panas? Bukankah kau sudah bertemu dengan pemuda Kagamine itu. "

Rin hanya tersenyum kecil, "Yahh, kau tau Gumi... "ia menutup kotak bekal makan siangnya dan meringis kecil, "...aku memang bertemu dengannya, namun ia seperti orang yang berbeda. "

"Tentu, ia seorang idol. Biasanya orang terkenal dengan gelimang harta akan berubah. "

Kotak susu ditangan gadis bersurai hijau itu sudah habis, ia mengeluh sedikit sebelum kembali menatap gadis itu. Gumi tersenyum, saat ia membuka mulutnya untuk kembali berucap, suara pintu yang terbuka kasar mengagetkannya.

Seorang gadis manis, bersurai sama seperti ceri masak dengan antena yang bergerak naik turun seirama dengan hentak kakinya mengagetkan mereka berdua.

"Kalian sudah melihatnya! Len Kagamine ada di sinhi-arghh...! "

Gadis itu berteriak kesakitan, terlalu cepat untuk mengucapkan kata-kata nya, membuat gadis itu tak mampu menghentikan lidahnya yang tergigit. Ia meringis kesakitan.

Rin dan Gumi hanya menunggu beberapa detik, sebelum mereka berkedip. Dan Gumi lah yang pertama kali berlari menuju pagar besi yang mengurung mereka diatas atap. Melihat bagaimana pemandangan manusia yang berkumpul bagaikan lautan semut di depan gerbang dengan sebuah mobil metalik yang terterparkir manis didepan sana.

Komplit bersama seorang dengan surai _honeyblone_ yang berkuncir dan jas hitam metalik yang membuatnya terlihat mempesona.

"Weew, ada apa ini. " Gadis itu bersiul senang, "Kau dalam masalah Rin. "

Rin tak peduli, apa ia benar-benar akan dalam masalah, ia juga tak yakin pemuda itu datang untuknya. Memangnya laki-laki itu mengenal penampilan formalnya.

"Aku takkan dikenalnya."

Gumi tersenyum dengan seringan, "Benarkah. "

Rin mengangguk. Ia benar-benar yakin laki-laki itu takkan mengenalinya-

-atau tidak.

"..."

Mata birunya berkedip cepat. seseorang yang gila baru saja datang ke kelasnya!

"Salam kenal semua, namaku Kagamine Len untuk seminggu kedepan aku akan bersekolah disini. "

Senyum manis terpampang rapi. dengan stelan jas yang berkebalikan dengan yang mereka kenakan. ia terlihat begitu _friendly_. Rin yakin dia terlihat bodoh.

Lupakan tentang semua teriakan fangirling dan dengusan iri para kaum laki-laki karena Rin yakin. Saat mata ochean itu menatap sekeliling ia menjatuhkan tatapan terakhir kepadanya. Tepak kepadanya. Ia tak salah lihat kan? Bahkan saat mata mereka bertemu ada sesuatu yang membuat senyum laki-laki itu terlihat berbeda. Dan Rin merasa ada sebuah kebahagiaan yang menggelitiknya.

Karena dia tak pernah menyangka.

Mangsanya masuk kedalam lingkaran bodoh yang tak sengaja di buatnya.

Ini akan menarik.

Senyum mereka terbentuk seperti iblis.

"Hi Kagamine," Ia berbisik kecil kedalam dirinya sendiri.

 ** _Selamat datang dalam Neraka. Kagamine/Gadis Gila._**

Mereka takkan mengerti bahwa suara hati mereka telah menyerukan suara peperangan, dan tatapan itu bertahan selama beberapa detik sebelum terselesaikan dengan segala senyuman kejahatan mereka dan ucapan Ann- _sensei_.

"Nah, Kagamine _-san_ kau boleh duduk di samping-"

.

.

.

 **To Be Continnue**


	3. The Annoying Idol

_Love is War, Whenever you take the fated and be her/his destiny. Love is Love. When it was between you and me it will decide be the fated-_

Senja membawa sedikit rasa bosan.

Gumi menguap. Miki hampir menjatuhkan bedak di tangannya.

Dan Rin tidak lebih baik dengan ekspresi bosannya.

Ketiga gadis tersebut memilih atap sebagai tempat peristirahatan, dimana satu lantai di bawah mereka ada peringatan untuk mejauhi atap. Dan tak seorang pun boleh menjelajahinya.

Kecuali tiga orang yang bertanggung jawab atas hilangnya kunci cadangan dan tanda aneh yang dipasang di bawah sana.

Perlahan angin menghempas rambut Miki, membuat sebuah teriakan protes begitu terdengar dari gadis tersebut. Ia merutuki angin yang menghancurkan dandanannya, dan menghela nafas dengan keras nya saat ia tau bahwa raut wajah Rin tak berubah dari tadi.

"Berbicaralah Rin, aku tau ada emosi yang teredam dengan ekspresi 'mengerikan' milikmu itu."

Gumi tak kan menyalahkan Miki, ia dengan anggukan senang hati. Ia tau Rin bukan seorang yang suka berdiam diri saat ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya, jadi dengan ekspresi mengerian yang diberikannya tersebut Gumi benar-benar tau dia akan mengungkapkan sesuatu.

"Baiklah, dengarkan aku."

Gumi dan Miki mengangguk.

"Len Kagamine, Sialan!"

Gumi dan Miki menghela nafas bersamaan. Apa yang mereka fikirkan benar-benar terjadi.

* * *

Attention of Idol

(c) **Rilliant**

Disclaimer : **Vocaloid not mine c: , I just have this story**

Warning ! **Ooc , Au , Typo(s),Alur kecepetan, dan banyak kesalahan lainnya dalam penulisan EYD.**

Don't Like, Don't Read, dan dengan begitu tolong injak (?) tombol **[x]** dipojokan sana, atau tombol **back** terdekat c:

Step 3 : The Annoying Idol.

* * *

[ Beberapa jam sebelumnya….]

An _-sensei_ menunjuk tepat kearah meja Rin, membuat Rin menoleh kekanan dan kekiri.

"Aku?"

"Yup, nona Kagami, mohon bantuannya. Dan maaf nona Megpoid. Kau bisa pindah ke samping nona Furukawa."

Gumi menaikkan alisnya kebingungan, bahkan seharusnya ada sebuah bangku kosong yang disediakan di ujung kelas, tempat yang seharusnya cocok untuk seorang seperti Len Kagamine.

Berada di ujung kanan ruangan, bersebelah dengan jendela yang menghadap ke lapangan dengan _view_ seperti tokoh hero sebuah cerita manga-manga romansa yang disukainya. Bukankah itu begitu menarik.

Dan karena disini ada dirinya yang dikorbankan untuk berpindah ke sisi Miki, hanya karena selama awal semester dia belum memiliki seorang teman duduk. Gumi akan mengeluh.

Dia sudah duduk bersama Miki sejak kelas satu SD dan saat ia telah menemukan kebahagiaan dengan Rin yang akhirnya sekelas dengannya dan mereka bertiga disatukan kembali dalam kelas bersama kebahagiaan. Gumi harus menerima pahitnya kenyataan. _Hell No_.

Tempat duduknya harus di perjuangkan.

"Tapi Gumi sudah menjadi teman duduk saya, _sensei_. Lagi pula kenapa tuan Kagamine harus duduk disisi saya?"

 _Nice job_ Rin!

An _-sensei_ hanya menghela nafas, saat semua murid sepertinya mengharapka seorang Kagamine duduk bersama mereka sepertinya ada seorang pemberontak disini, ia berfikir bagaimana mungkin Rin menolak seorang Len. Bukan kah dia idola.

"Sudahlah ini perintah atasan nona Kagami, silahkan nonan Megpoid anda bisa pindah ke sisi nona Furukawa."

Penbicaraan telah menemukan titik finalnya. Gumi tak ada pilihan selain mengemasi barangnya dan mengangkat pantatnya dengan berat hati berpindah disisi Miki, dimana gadis itu menatapnya dengan begtu sepat.

"Bareng lagi nih kita, bosen gue sama muka lo Gum."

Seandainya Gumi bisa ia sudah menjambak rambut merah ceri disana.

"Sebosen-bosennya lo sama gue Mik, gue lebih bosen duduk sama elo."

Dan mereka berdua hanya menghela nafas bersamaan.

Tapi ada hal yang membuat Gumi melirik kearah tempat duduk Rin, gadis itu memasang wajah yang tak dimengerti oleh Gumi.

Bukan sebuah ekspresi yang biasanya gadis itu munculkan. Ekspresi bosan dengan wajah sedikit redup seperti mengantuk.

Dia memasang wajah tertarik.

Gumi memiliki _feeling_ yang buruk dengan senyuman itu, senyum manisnya menyambut Len yang duduk dengan begitu 'sengak' disisi Rin-Mungkin jika itu dia, Rin bisa saja langsung menendangnya pergi, Rin tidak suka dengan perilaku seperti itu.

Dan lihat lah bagaimana sang idol menatap Rin rendah. Gumi sedikit merinding tentang itu.

"Lo liat apa ?" Miki menoleh, mengikuti arah pandangan Gumi.

"Gak! Lupakan!"

###

Pelajaran berjalan sedikit lambat bagi Miki, berapa kali pun ia menutup matanya. Terantuk. Lantas kembali membuka matanya. Jam seolah berjalan begitu lambat, bahkan 5 menit belum berlalu semenjak Lui _-sensei_ masuk dan menerangkan semua rumus Kimia yang membuat Miki kembali menguap, terantuk, sebelum mengerang sedikit kesal. Mengganggu konsentrasi Gumi.

'Lo bias diem gak?'

Gumi berbisik, menatap Miki dengan raut wajah sebal.

Ia berusaha mati-matian disini, memperhatikan papan tulis yang terlihat seperti tulisan china tanpa terjemahan dengan seluruh rumus aneh disana. Saat Miki sedang sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri.

Miki sedikit menghela nafas, mengeluarkan secarik kertas, melipatnya dengan senang hati lantas melemparnya pelan.

Puk!

Kertas tersebut mendarat dengan mulusnya diatas meja Rin.

Rin menoleh kearah Miki, gadis itu mengisyaratkan Rin agar membuka kertas terlipat disana, meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir. Miki meminta Rin merahasiakannya.

Rin menaikkan alis. Ia tak terlalu tertarik dengan apapun yang Miki tulis, karena Miki selalu menulis hal yang sama saat dia bosan.

 ** _Rin, aku bosan, tidak kah kau memiliki hiburan yang menarik?_**

Sudah Rin duga.

Puk!

Kertas itu kembali mendarat, kini tepat di hadapan Miki yang tengah memainkan bolpoin merah dengan gambar cerinya. Gadis ini segera membuka kertas tersebut, membacanya dan sedikit terkikik geli.

Miki mulai menulis balasannya.

Puk!

Kertas tersebut kembali mendarat.

Rin membukanya cepat. Begitu pula saat dia membalasnya.

Puk!

Miki tersenyum.

Puk!

Rin menaikkan alisnya.

Puk!

Miki hampir saja tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Puk!

Rin kembali tersenyum.

Puk!

Miki terkikik kecil, ia tak tahan, ya tuhan Rin punya jokes yang bagus. Bahkan Gumi sekarang melihatnya seperti orang gila.

Puk!

Rin memiringkan bibirnya.

Puk!

Surat tersebut berhasil mendarat di hadapan Gumi, ia menaikkan alis. Tak memperdulikan psst! Dari Miki yang terdengar berisik. Gumi membacanya dan terkikik geli. Dengan senangnya ia membalas surat tersebut. Miki hanya Mendengus kesal. Hey dia belum membaca kelanjutannya.

Puk!

Rin membuka dengan pelan, lantas tersenyum miring.

Puk!

Miki dan Gumi menaikkan alis, dan mencoba menahan tawa sekuat yang mereka bisa. Sebelum Miki muai menulis balasannya dengan senyuman geli.

Ciuu~

Puk!

Tapi sayang sekali. Kertas itu tak mendarat dengan baik.

Benda tersebut membentur ujung meja Rin. Sebelum remasan berbentuk bulat bola itu mulai menggelinding menyentuk kaki Len Kagamine yang sedang memperhatikan papan tulis dengan ogah-ogahan.

Pemuda tersebut terlihat tertarik, memungut benda tersebut dan menaikkan alisnya. Rin telah memijit keningnya dan menghela nafas. Berbeda dengan Gumi dan Miki. Seolah mereka baru saja menemukan petaka, kedua gadis itu menahan nafas terkaget. Apalagi saat Len membaca surat tersebut.

Kemudian mengangkat tangannya dengan senyuman miring.

 **Habislah mereka.**

" _Sensei_."

Lui _-sensei_ menoleh, memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot, melihat Len dengan tatapan terganggunya

"Ya. Ada apa anak baru?"

"Saya menemukan hal menarik," Semua mata ikut tertarik, bersama menoleh karah Len yang mengangkat sebuah kertas pink bergambar barbie yang terlihat begitu lusuh. Sepertinya telah diremas berulang kali.

Lui- _sensei_ sebenarnya malas untuk menunda pelajarannya. Namun, demi melihat apa yang Len ucapkan menarik Lui _-sensei_ berjalan mendekat, mengambil kertas yang ada di tangan Len dan kembali memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya.

Hening sejenak mengukung kelas.

Hingga Lui _-sensei_ menggenggam kertas tersebut dan menata tajam kearah Rin.

Rin menebak, ia akan mendapat sebutan yang membahana.

"MIKI FURUKAWA! RIN KAGAMI! DAN GUMI MEGPOID! KALIAN BERTIGA BERDIRI DI LORONG KELAS! SEKARANG!"

Lihat. Dia benar bukan?

###

Rin menghela nafas.

Tangannya terasa pegal, begitu pun juga dengan kakinya. Gadis ini terlalu lama berdiri dengan tangan yang terangkat ke atas. Sejenak ia berfikir bagaimana caara mengutuk Lui _-sensei_ menjadi batu. Setidaknya guru dengan wajah _shota_ itu akan merakan sengsara dan Rin suka itu semua.

Ia kembali menghela nafas.

" _Honesly_ , ini memalukan."

Miki melirik kearah Gumi yang mendengus kesal. Bergumam kecil kepada dirinya sendiri, "Kita harus membuat peringatan dengan si _Shota_!" Kemudian menghela nafas.

Tapi Rin masih dengan wajah menyedihkannya, menatap dengan muram dan tak tertarik sama sekali. Ia malas mengeluh, toh jam istirahat sebentar lagi. Ia akan sangat senang saat nanti ia berjalan menuju atap tangannya penuh dengan roti dan buah jeruk kesukaannya.

Mendapat hukuman berdiri di lorong memungkinkan mereka untuk lari lebih cepat saat bel berbunyi. Bukankah ia harusnya berterimakasih kepada Lui- _sense_ i.

"Tapi seharusnya kita memberi pelajaran si idola menyebalkan!?"

Miki mendengus, sepertinya ada yang berubah menjadi Anti Fans disini.

"Dia yang memulai melaporkan, dasar **_pengadooou_** ….!"

"Itu karena seseorang melempar kertasnya terlalu bersemangat."

Miki Mendengus kasar, tak terima dengan ucapan milik Gumi. Rin ikut menggelengkan kepalannya. Melihat jauh ke arah langit berawan melalui jendela dihadapannya. Ia tak ikut dalam perdebatan kecil milik Miki dan Gumi. Karena Rin masih harus memikirkan sesuatu yang penting dan sepertinya terlewatkan begitu saja tadi.

Ia menghela nafas.

"Oh ya Rin… kenapa lo makai kacamata lagi? Bukankah saat menyamar kemarin lo gak make kacamata bulat aneh itu?"

"Hmm, entah gue lebih suka dengan kacamata bulat ini. Lo ada masalah?"

Gumi terkikik geli, "Harusnya lo buka kacamata itu, kalau lo gak mau terlihat seperti Harri potter."

Rin menaikkan bahunya, "Aku akan menyihirmu menjadi kurcaci. _Abvra Kadavra._ "

Dan Miki lah yang terkikik geli.

"Kenapa tidak menyihirnya menjadi wortel?"

"Ah ya, ide yang bagus Cerry! Lo yang seharusnya disihir menjadi seperti buah-buah merah itu."

Miki mendengus dengan ucapan Gumi.

"Terimakasih banyak nona Megpoid, saya begitu tersanjung dengan ucapan anda."

Miki menjulurkan Lidahnya, saat Gumi mendengus karena Miki mengerti bagaimana membuat nada menyebalkan saat menyebut Marga miliknya. Rin tersenyum.

Sebelum kembali menatap langit yang cerah dengan awan yang mulai melenggang pergi, bergerak dengan pelan. Ogah-ogahan. Rin sedikit merenung, entah mengapa ada sebuah ingatan menyenangkan yang melintasi pikirannya. Tentang masalalu-saat ia masih menjadi gadis kecil cengeng yang berusaha untuk tegar dengan gelar komite kelas-bersama seorang lelaki berdiri di depan kelas hanya karena hal sepele.

Ia mendesah pasrah.

Apa mungkin suatu saat nanti, lelaki itu akan menjadi cukup manis seperti dulu. Bahkan saat semua telah berubah dan dia bukanlah gadis komite kelas yang galak dengan seluruh peraturan tegas.

Rin ingin sekali mengetahuinya.

###

Rin berniat melangkah pelan menuju tempat duduknya, untuk melihat kelasnya begitu ramai dan tempat duduknya berubah menjadi tempat teramai yang ada disana. Gadis-gadis duduk berjejalan. Bertanya dengan berisik kepada seseorang yang Rin tau siapa itu.

Jadi dengan menghela nafas gadis ini memilih untuk masuk kedalam kelas mencari tempat yang sedikit jauh dari tempat Len, menunggu hingga kerumunan itu mulai pergi. Earphone berwarna oraye kesukaannya terpasang di telinga dan Rin tak melakukan sesuatu selain melipat tangannya dan bersiap meletakkan kepalanya untuk terlelap menikmati lantunan suara khas yang selalu menenangkannya.

Suara piano dengan lantunan suara anak kecil yang terdengar piawai memainkan benda tersebut. Rin selalu menyukainya dan merindukannya.

Senyumannya yang mencoba terbentuk saat ia terjatuh, tawanya saat mencoba memetik gitar kebesaran. Semuanya.

Jika kau katakana Rin adalah orang gila karena itu, ia tak begitu keberatan. Toh menurut buku-buku yang dia baca, orang yang merindu adalah orang yang gila, pun orang yang jatuh cinta adalah orang yang paling sulit untuk di nasehati.

"Kagamine-kun, bagaimana setelah kemunculan gadis gila itu?"

"Ku dengar ia sudah mendapat tagihan…pffft…!

"Gadis yang gila, aku harap dia tak membenturkan kepalanya dan berubah menjadi segila itu."

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, mungkin saja sejak lahir dia memang sudah gila."

"Hahahha."

Rin diam merasa sudut keningnya berdenyut. Mulut-mulut mereka haruslah mendapat pelajaran, andaikan Rin bisa kesana dan menaparnya.

Tapi tidak, kemana perginya image Rin sebagai gadi 'sedikit' culun yang suka mengabaikan banyak hal. Ia tak mau kembali menjadi gadis galak seperti saat dia kecil.

Akhirnya ia menghela nafas, dan berdiri dari posisinya. Sepertinya menunggu bunyi bell sekolah di dalam kelas semakin membuatnya muak, ditambah kejadian tadi siang.

Amarah Rin bisa saja meluap dan itu bukan pilihan yang baik.

Ia mendorong pintu kelas dan berjalan pelan, berniat mecari Miki dan Gumi yang tadi meninggalkan Rin menuju toilet sekolah.

Dan disanalah Rin mendapat kesialannya.

Entah sejak kapan Si manusia kuning mengikutinya, yang ia tau seseorang yang menepuknya-sesaat ia menuruni tangga- tiba-tiba terpeleset.

Menarik _blazer_ -nya, berakhir dengan suara ber-debug dan erangan kesakitan.

Sepermenit berikutnya suara ribut seolah mengitari Rin. Bisik-bisik, ringisan kasihan, suara orang yang menyalahkan atau simpati dari puluhan gadis yang menghkawatirkan seseorang. Jelas itu bukanlah Rin. Dia adalah seorang lelaki yang saat ini tengah tenutup wajahnya dengan lengan kanannya, sedangkan sebelah tangannya memeluk erat Rin yang berkedip bingung dalam dekap sang lelaki.

Lelaki yang tadi diingatnya masih di kelilingi gadis-gadis menyebalkan, Len Kagamine.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

 **N/A :**

Hello minna-san. Apalah ini cerita seperti sinetron wkwkkw. saya sudah begitu lama meninggalkan mereka dan berakhir dengan merindu-alay-wkwkkw. yah walau sedikit yang bisa saya tuliskan namun saya berharap ada yg mau baca c: . BTW, abis ini jangan di close dulu _*

.

.

Reply Review-Yang terlambat beratus-ratus tahun :") maafkan saya.

 **To: Kagamigami Rei**

 **Hi Kagamigami-san. Ini udah next, makasih buat RR-nya ==v==**

 **To Manusia**

 **Hi, manusia-san. wkwkkw. ini sebuah cerita romance-gagal-yang dibumbui wortel dan juga cerri . pairingnya adalah OTP saya RinxLen. makasih RR-nya.**

 **OMAKE**

* * *

Langit senja memanjakan mata Rin. Ia, entah mengapa, menghentikan ceritanya, seolah teringat akan sesuatu yang lama terlupa. Dibawah tatapan penasaran dari Miki dan Gumi. Gadis itu menghela nafas. Meraih tasnya dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan tanda tanya besar dari dua gadis disana.

"Lo baik-baik saja kan Rin?"

Rin tak menjawab, ia mengisyaratkan dengan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Nanti lanjutan ceritanya di Lite aja, gue lupa sesuatu."

Rin melambaikan tangannya dan bergegas pergi.

Ia harus menemukan kertas tadi, sebelum seseorang menemukannya. Karena Rin belum menghapus tulisan terakhir yang ia yakin tadi Len maupun Lui-sensei melewatkannya. Sebuah tulisan kecil di pojok kanan kertas. tepat berada di bawah gambar hitam yang sempurna menyembunyikan tulisan tersebut. Tempat yang sempat dibalas oleh Miki dan Gumi.

'Jangan sampai ada yang nemuin, kami-sama, aku mohon!'

###

Gradasi senja selalu membuat gadis ini menyukainya, awan yang menjingga. Suara dari pemain softball dan suara dari pembicaraan-pembicaraan yang berakhir dengan tawa maupun lambaian tangan.

Ia tesenyum dengan seringainya, membuka pintu kelas di ujung lorong. Mencari seseorang murid pindahan yang seharusnya masih berada di kelas tersebut. Tapi ia sepertinya terlambat. Lelaki yang dicarinya telah pergi, hanya menyisakan sesuatu di atas mejanya.

"Eh apa ini?"

Gadis itu diam mebacanya dan tersenyum.

"Aree.."

.

.

.

 _Rin, aku bosan, tidak kah kau memiliki hiburan yang menarik?_

Hmm.. Coba gue liat, lo tertarik dengan gosip?

 _Tentang gosip sekolah, itu membosankan._

Oh, bukan begitu nona Furukawa. Ini tentang gosip terbaru.

 _Apa itu?_

Lo tau Liu- _sensei_ , ia baru saja menumbuhkan rambut oranye itu _._

 _Seriously! kau jangan bercanda!_

Iya, jika Lo gak percaya tarik saja rambutnya. Lo bakal melihat sang surya.

 _Pfft! Joke murahan Rin. Semua tau itu._

Gue gak berbohong, mau mencoba menggunduli Hibiki Lui-sensei?

 _Lo bakalan mati di hadiahin rumus Kimia._

Bullshit! kalau iya, gue bakalan makanin semua kertas ujian Kimia biar rumusnya bisa nyantol _._

 _Pffft! Itu Konyol kelinci. bagaimana dengan cinta pertamamu itu heh?_

(pojok kanan rahasia) Mau mengetahuinya, dia adalah suara dari cermin yang menatap redup kearah langit disisiku, L.

 _Romantis nona Kelinci._


End file.
